


It's yours baby!

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Books, Loving Robert, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Robert's baby, Sweet Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron and Robert always hang out after work but lately Aaron's been avoiding Robert. First Robert thinks it's his fault but Aaron tells him it isn't. One day Robert decides to follow him but he's in shock when he sees where Aaron's been going...





	It's yours baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Something that came to me when reading another story x

Robert had just finished work and he couldn't wait to go home to his Aaron. They started hanging out a lot more as Robert started working from home and Aaron was glad at that. But lately Aaron started avoiding him and Robert was worried.

He pulled up outside the wool pack and went in. Aaron was in the back watching TV Robert snuck up behind and covered his eyes before kissing his neck. "Guess who!" "Finn! You've got to stop doing that now Robert's gonna get jealous!" "Haha (!) baby you're so funny (!)" Robert rolled his eyes and sat next to Aaron.

"Hello my beautiful baby!" "Hi." Aaron kissed Robert and just as Robert deepened it Aaron pulled away. "What's wrong darling?" "Nothing just tired." Aaron said before settling down next to Robert.

Robert smiled before wrapping his arms around Aaron. "Fancy going out for dinner?" "No." Aaron said.

Robert pulled away and looked at Aaron "Aaron! You do this all the time! What have I done wrong? I just want to be with you and you won't let me! Tell me please baby! What is it?!" Robert had tears flowing down.

Aaron wiped them away. "Nothing! Rob I swear it's nothing I'm just not in the mood." Aaron said before leaving.

Robert decided that he was gonna find out what was wrong with his boy. When' Aaron came in he avoided Robert and went to bed. Robert went up after him and saw Aaron asleep. He settled down next to him.

A few days passed and the same thing happened but then Robert decided enough was enough! He wanted to know where his Aaron was going.

So when Aaron avoided Robert he decided to follow him.

He saw Aaron got to the cricket pavilion. What was he doing there? He peeked in the window to see Aaron with another man!

They were sat shoulder to shoulder and the man was telling him something and Aaron smiled. The man grabbed Aaron's hands and stroked the top of them.

That was it! Robert stormed in! "Get your hands off my boy you dick!"

"Rob? What the hell you doing here's?" The man ran out clearly not wanting a fight.

"You tell me! Days you've been avoiding me! Just so you can cheat on me! Your an idiot Aaron! God I wish I never met you! Your ruin everything just like he said...." Robert's jaw dropped in shock after what he just said.

He looked at Aaron who was crying. "Baby? Oh god! Baby I'm sorry!" Aaron stormed out and Robert went after him finding him outside.

"Aaron? I'm sorry." Robert whispered. Aaron pulled out a paper and handed it to Robert it had a number on it.

"He's a tutor." Aaron whispered before continuing "I saw that there was a doctor who convention in Leeds but I'm not good at reading it's too hard! I did it for you! I didn't want you to think I was a baby."

Robert took Aaron in his arms "you are a baby. You're my beautiful baby ok! And I'm so sorry I'm an idiot! Forgive me?"

Aaron looked up at Robert and Robert's heart broke into a million pieces. He looked so young and little. Robert hated himself! What an idiot! 

Aaron kissed Robert before pulling back and resting his head agaisnt his chesy. "I love you." Aaron whispered "i love you darling."

They set off home and Aaron started telling Robert about the tutor and Robert smiled at how well Aaron did.

The day of the convention came and Robert was shocked at how much Aaron knew.

Robert came home a few days later and gave Aaron a present. "What's this?" Aaron asked confused. "It's for you baby! The Harry Potter book you wanted."

Aaron jumped up and started jumping "thank you! Thank you Robert!" Aaron said before running upstairs.

When Robert went after him he couldn't hide the smile of Aaron and the book..

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Tumblr: robronfan948


End file.
